Wrong thing, right reason
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: He's been locked away for something he has no memory of doing, and he can't escape. Is there anyone who can help him? COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter; they're all J.K. Rowling's. This fan fic is based on an episode of charmed but I can't remember what the title is, I don't own that either.

The young man awoke and looked around him, for a split second he wondered where he was, but as reality dawned on him he groaned. He had been in this same cell for nearly three days, he had no hope of escaping and he couldn't even remember how he had got here in the first place.

The only thing he could remember was that he had used some powerful magic to do something, but he didn't know what and people were refusing to tell him, somehow his memory of the event had been erased, so he had no idea why he was here in the first place.

He had had no visitors since he arrived except from the prison guard who occasionally stopped outside his cell and threw insults at him. He had been called everything from 'disgusting' to 'an evil witch'. At this he had snorted, he'd been called a witch, which obviously showed he was in a Muggle prison because everyone in his world knew that a man who practiced magic was called a Wizard.

Sitting alone in the cold cells whose walls were made of cold grey stone, he began to wonder what he had done that was so bad to get himself landed in a Muggle prison, and why the guard knew that he had magical powers.

Outside the cell the jailer's keys jangled as he fumbled, trying to find the right key, eventually he found it. He unlocked the door, "You have a visitor _witch." _He was dying to tell him that he wasn't a witch, he was a wizard but he was too astonished at having a visitor, for the first time since he arrived, someone had come to see him. A man, about his age stepped through the door, and snapped it shut behind him, telling the guard to leave.

"Who are you?" he asked, the man just looked at him, chuckled and took off his jacket.

"Some one who's here to tell you why you are," he said, sitting down on the corner of the hard mattress, "You say you have no memory of how you got here, or why you are even here. Is that right?"

"Of course it is, what you think I was just calling your bluff? Trying to worm my way out of execution, by pleading insanity?"  He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, but I'm sure you understand, with all that's going on, we at the ministry must investigate everything." Something in the young mans mind clicked,

"Ministry? As in the Ministry of m…" he was cut off short,

"Yes, as in the Ministry of Magic." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, he waved it over their heads and a bright light surrounded them, "You are in a Muggle prison, for killing a man."

The young man was more interested in what was surrounding him, "What did you do?"

The other waved a hand dismissively, "That's nothing, just made the room sound proof, I know that you have no idea why you are here, but I came to show you."

"Well, spill it then, how did I wind up in this hell hole. And why can't I get out?"

He took a deep breath, "Four months ago, you killed a man, using Avada Kedarva and blasted apart the shop, your wand got knocked aside in the blast so when the Muggle authorities arrived you couldn't apparate out, and you were trapped."

The youth jumped up, "What? That can't be true I'd never do that."

The other, sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I thought the same thing too, that's why I investigated further into it, to clear your name."

He sat back down, "So is that all you came here to tell me, that you tried to clear my name? Or did you actually manage to?"

"I couldn't clear it, the Ministry forbade me," He explained, "That's why you can't escape. They have magically protected this cell, so it is impossible."

"Why?"

"Because if you escaped it'd be too dangerous,"

"I'm not some mad man you know?"

"That's not why it'd be dangerous, the Muggles know you're a wizard. They saw you cast Avada Kedarva and use a wand." He paused, "when they first brought you in, you tried to plead insanity, by admitting that you practiced witchcraft and used magic to kill the man, but they took you too seriously and threw you away for 'harming the society through the Devils magic.' If the Ministry sent someone over here to set you free, they'd have to suffer the same fate as you."

He stood back up again, "So that's it? I'm going to die all because I'm a wizard? Why don't the ministry just cast a memory charm and let me go, or at least put me in Azkaban?" 

"That was what I asked, but they refused. They said that there were too many witnesses to the crime and it'd take a lot of time, effort and energy to wipe their memories of the incident."

"Who did I kill?"

He reached inside his jacket pocket again, and this time pulled out an old newspaper cutting, "Read this."

Today Vernon Dursley stood in front of the county court, two months ago he was arrested on suspicion of murder. Police arrested him when they found his cuff links in the home of Miss. Hermione Granger, two feet away from her body. She had been beaten and strangled until she was on the blink of death, then stabbed twelve times in the chest. It was believed that Miss. Granger was a close friend of Mr. Dursleys nephew, Harry Potter. She had been visiting Mr. Potter late one night at the residence of Mr. Dursley, his wife, Petunia and son Dudley, and Mr. Dursley had arrived home drunk. He ordered her to leave, which she did so without a fuss, which we have reason to believe angered him more. He followed her home and broke in after she had gone to bed, neighbors reported a 'large man, entering the premises through the patio doors at the rear of the house.' When police arrived on the scene they found no sign of forced entry, which lead us to think that Miss. Granger forgot to lock the doors, and proof that Miss. Granger was indeed beaten. All around her things were smashed up, including pictures of herself, long time boyfriend Ron Weasley, Mr. Potter himself, and her third best friend Draco Malfoy…

"The bastard." He screamed, throwing the paper down on the floor.

"Calm down," he handed him another piece of paper, "read this one."

Today is the day when the 'witch' is imprisoned, a fortnight ago Mr. Vernon Dursley was murdered by means of 'Devils' magic. Draco Malfoy corned Mr. Dursley in his own business, Grunnings, and yelled loudly that he murdered Hermione Granger, and that he only got out of prison because he 'shagged the judge'. He pulled out a long stick, apparently a wand, and yelled 'Abracadabra', a bright green light erupted from the tip of this stick and flew straight at Mr. Dursley, it hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground unmarked, then feeling that he hadn't avenged Miss. Grangers death, he blew the entire shop apart. It the confusion his 'wand' got lost, so he was defenseless when the police arrived. They took Mr. Malfoy into custody and questioned him; in these sessions he admitted that he had used magic to kill Mr. Dursley, he admitted it because, 'Hermione was a lovely girl, she didn't deserve to die at the hands of a bastard like him.' Mr. Malfoy has been sentenced to death by county court judge, Mr. Adams, for use of devils magic and murder. The execution will be carried out at twelve, noon on the 31st July.

"When's the 31st July?" Draco asked, as he put the paper down.

"Today."

"What? What time is it?"

The other man looked at his watch "11:45"

"Do you honestly mean to tell me that I am sentenced to death in fifteen minutes on my best friends birthday? What a nice birthday present."

The other man didn't answer, instead he looked away, "Who are you anyway?" he looked back, with tears in his eyes, "you don't recognize me?" Draco shook his head, 

"Should I?"

"I thought you might…"

"You're forgetting I have absolutely no memory of anything other than what's happened in the past few days."

He sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I was just hoping you'd remember me."

"If you want to be so cryptic about it, can you at least give me a clue?"

He nodded, "I'm getting the **best **birthday present a man could ask for today." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Draco gasped, "Harry?"

He chuckled, "The one and only." Draco grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Harry wiped his eyes and replied, "I couldn't, the ministry already suspects me for foul play and they've been keeping a close eye on me recently."

Draco let go of the first person to look past the superiority act and see the real Draco Malfoy and asked, "Why have they been keeping a close eye on you? You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Not anything like that," he paused, "of course you won't remember."

Draco was getting frustrated, it was now ten to twelve, which meant he had only ten minutes to say goodbye to his best friend, "What? What happened? Please tell me."

"I visited you just after you arrived here, over two months ago."

"Two months? I've only been here for three days."

"Just listen will you, you haven't got long," he said, "I visited you two months ago with Ron, who couldn't believe that you had killed someone because he killed Hermione. Ron and me had come up with a plan, we set up a small ritual space and we used magic to send your soul to an alternate universe where different things would happen, we had to save you. Here your body was running as though nothing had happened, and in the alternate universe your soul had no memory of what happened here."

Draco just stared, astonished, "Are you telling me that my soul has been living in a different realm while my body is imprisoned here?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that's why I came to visit you today. Ron's covering for me at the Ministry, and I have to hurry up and get you back to where we sent you in the first place."

Harry started to get out the things he'd need to send Draco back when he stopped him, "Harry what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to send you back." Harry answered simply.

"I'm not going to let you do that." Draco said, "I know I don't want to die, but if anyone ever finds out that my soul is in another realm you'll be the first suspect and you could face the same thing I do, and I don't want you to die because of me."

"You always did care about other peoples well being before your own," Harry said, before shaking his head, "I don't care Draco, no one will ever find out. I can't just sit here and watch you die because you killed a killer, you did the right thing when you killed that bastard."

Draco hugged his friend tightly, "I know it was for the right reason, but the wrong thing done for the right reason, is still the wrong thing to do. If you do this you could get killed too, and then more people could after you. If I let them kill me it should be the end of it, because people will go looking for magic but they won't find it. If they do that they might think that I said I was a wizard because I really was insane, don't you see Harry? It has to end with me." He finished, tears rolling down his cheeks, Harry looked at him and hugged him tighter, "You don't deserve to die though Draco."

Draco nodded, "I know, but innocent people don't deserve to die because of me either."

Just then the sound of keys jingling could be heard coming from outside the door, "I have to send you back now," Harry said, frantically turning to Draco.

"Harry no, don't do it." Draco pleaded, "Please you have to let this happen."

"Draco I've already lost one of my best friends, I don't want to lose another."

Draco stepped back as the guard entered the cell carrying handcuffs, "It's time witch." Draco hugged Harry tightly once more, "Please leave, I don't want you to see it, it's your birthday you don't deserve it." He told him, he leant forwards and whispered in his ear, "and don't even think about casting that spell again, this has to happen."

Harry nodded numbly and watched as the guard snapped the handcuffs around Draco's wrists, "Mr. Black, will you be joining us in the execution chamber?"

Harry shook his head, tears running down his face, "No, I'll find my own way out, don't you worry about me."

The guard nodded and started to shove Draco out of the cell, "Wait." Harry called, the guard stopped and turned around, "I'll miss you Draco." He said, softly kissing him on the cheek, the way best friends do when they're going on holiday.

Then the guard took him away, Harry watched them leave, and made sure no Muggles were around before reaching into a hidden pocket, and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

The room was dark and dull, not to mention freezing cold. Draco shivered, the guard noticed and smirked menacingly, "Don't worry about the cold, the fire will heat the room up soon."

"F…f… fire?" Draco stammered.

The guard nodded and laughed evilly, "Of course, witches have always been burnt at the stake, why break a tradition?" he led Draco over to a large wooden pole in the center of the room, and began to tie him to it, "A stake?" he asked maliciously, "how very puritan of you."

The guard nodded again, "It is isn't it? Except there's just one adjustment we made, gas."

He poked the straw at his feet, which moved aside slightly, revealing a larger version of a Muggle cooker, when the guard was done he stepped back out through the door, which had been left open and locked it. A few seconds passed, then the guard reappeared behind a glass panel in the wall, "Any last words witch?"

"A couple, you may think that by burning me you'll make people stop practicing witchcraft, well I've got news for you," Draco said, "people having been doing it for years, they didn't stop when people were being burnt in Salem and they won't stop just because you burn one person, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The executioner mock sniffled, "How sentimental, but you can't prevent this happening, no matter how hard you try."

He turned the ignition switch and as the fire started Draco swore he heard whispering coming from the corner, "No… don't do it… please…" the on lookers thought he was talking to the executioner, but in reality he was talking to Harry who was in the corner, under the invisibility cloak, "No, please, don't do it, you have to let it happen…"

The flames were rising and Draco could feel the heat of the them at his feet, "Please don't…" He screamed before flames engulfed him…

"Argh!!!" He screamed and sat bolt upright. 'Now where am I?' he thought as he looked at the room he was in, he was sweating and breathing heavily, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" a gorgeous voice asked, as a pair of snaked across his naked chest. Draco turned around to see the same person he had been talking to only moments before, "What's matter?" Harry asked again.

Draco shook his head, "I just had a nightmare that's all."

Harry looked at him skeptically, "A nightmare, huh?" he asked, kissing Draco's cheek, "sounded real to me. Are you sure you're ok?"

Draco lied back down, pulling Harry with him, "I'm positive, it was just a dream, lets go back to sleep." Before he fell asleep again, Draco looked across Harry at his bedside table where a pair of silver handcuffs was lying, "Harry, those handcuffs weren't there a minute ago, where'd they come from?"

Harry rolled over and looked at the bedside cabinet, "What handcuffs?"

"The ones right there." Draco told him pointing where he had seen them, except they weren't there, "Where'd they go?" he asked, confused.

Harry rolled back over and closed his eyes again, "Baby there was never any handcuffs there, the only pair of handcuffs that I own are in the trunk, and that's down there." He said, sleepily pointing towards the bottom of the bed.

"But…but… I swear I just saw some there."

"It was probably just your imagination," Harry said,

"Will you two please shut up, some of us are trying to sleep." Ron's voice drifted through the darkness,

"Thank you." Hermione's voice added sounding annoyed.

"Sorry guys." Draco mumbled before curling up next to his lover and best friend and drifting back off to sleep, wondering whether it had been a dream or not. 


End file.
